Listening In
by zammierox
Summary: One-shot.Set during Will/Ealdor eppie. Arthur overhears Merlin/Hunith and Merlin/Will conversations and these are his thoughts. OOC Arthur. R&R plz!


**A/N: Sorry for all the grammar mistakes. OOC Arthur – kinda sappy by the end. Set during Will/Ealdor episode.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or the quotes.**_Crunch_. Arthur winced as yet another sound was caused underneath his footfall. Even when not on a hunt Arthur usually was just as stealthy.

* * *

However, whether his distraction was caused by worry for Merlin or the unusual lack of company and the weight of a pack on his back, Arthur did not even consider.

He'd have liked to blame Merlin for running off to the rescue but Arthur could only feel pride for his manservant's behavior. No, it was his father's fault.

Was it so hard to spare some men to help out Ealdor? Arthur knew they had countless knights on hand. And now he was trampling through the woods trying to find his friend and the women with him.

Hours later, an exhausted prince's eyes lit up at the sight of a fire ahead. Upon coming further, Arthur silently groaned at his manservant's campsite. One would think after so many trips with his master, Merlin might learn a thing or two.

But no, the dark haired man was openly sitting by a bright flame as Morgana and Guinevere equally openly slept on. Morgana should have known better then to leave the campsite so defenseless, especially as she was the only one able to wield a sword.

Arthur had just decided he would give his lone manservant a scare when a third woman stepped into his line of sight. Hunith. Merlin had never really spoken with him about his family and it was interesting to see the obvious loving bond between the two.

Saddened at the sight of such a strong mother-son relationship, Arthur paused to watch their interaction. He inched closer to hear their conversation which Hunith had begun. "They shouldn't be here, especially the Lady Morgana - isn't she the king's ward?"

Well Arthur agreed with Hunith on that one. He knew Morgana was friendly with Merlin and loved fighting for a cause, but this was ridiculous!

She had not even picked up a sword in years, under the close supervision of Uther, as it was not lady-like to be able to best your suitors in a duel. Arthur chuckled at the thought but made a mental note to berate Merlin for letting her come along.

"Not that he'd know it. She's the only person I know who isn't frightened."

Well that was an odd way to phrase it - was he speaking of Uther or the raiders? What was he saying, that - Arthur's thoughts were cut off as Hunith replied: "It won't make a difference to Kainan that they're women."

So that comment was not about his father, good. Arthur sometimes wondered what Merlin thought of the king. He never passed judgment or commented neither positively nor negatively.

Arthur knew many disliked his father but was Merlin one of them? He was being stupid, of course, even if Merlin did, why would he tell Arthur, the king's son?

"I know, but I couldn't talk them out of coming." Oh. Well that explained why Morgana was there, but why was Guinevere?

Either Morgana brought her, which Arthur would be furious if it happened to be true, or the woman's similarly to her mistress' stubborn nature came out in helping a friend.

Arthur re-adjusted his cramped position and looked to see Merlin touching his mother's black eye. He felt anger rush through him at the thought of someone attacking a defenseless woman in such a way.

So consumed in his thoughts, he missed Merlin's angry oath. Hunith seemed to try and reassure him and Arthur leaned closer as her voice dropped.

"Promise me you'll be careful. No one can find out about you."

Her gaze was worried and her voice urging and sad. Had he missed something? What could that possibly mean? Was Merlin not welcome in Ealdor? Perhaps that was why he came to Camelot - banished from his own village...

Now he was being ridiculous - this was Merlin he was thinking about not some powerful sorcerer or something. Perhaps she meant no one could find out that Merlin was his manservant?

Yes, that must be it. No one could know Merlin worked for the Prince of Camelot because then Ealdor's king might think Camelot was inching in on his territory. What a sweet woman. Merlin was not even considerate enough to not throw open the drapes in the morning.

"They won't. They never do." Well now what did Merlin mean by that? It was certainly ominous. His proclamation also did not quite fit Arthur's own previous theory... Arthur racked his brain of all the things he knew about his friend.

Unable to come up with anything, yet not willing to acknowledge the thought that even he, too, was unaware of Merlin's secret, Arthur stayed awhile as he mulled over his knowledge of the warlock.

He stayed there as Hunith kissed her son's forehead, told him to "get some rest", got up and patted his hair, and went to bed.

Still Arthur stayed, crouched in hiding. Deciding he should not mention what he had overheard until he had thought it over more, Arthur finally unfolded his legs and cursed as he stupidly stepped back on a twig.

Arthur was pleased, though, to see Merlin pick up the noise and grab a sword. After a moment of watching him twirl around foolishly with the weapon, Arthur revealed himself to Merlin.

**

* * *

**

"He knows what he's doing – you've got to trust him. Look, when I first met Arthur, I was exactly like you. I hated him; I thought he was pompous and arrogant."

Arthur knew they were speaking about him, Merlin proved that. He had gone searching for his manservant and had stumbled on him speaking with one of the villagers.

He looked about the same age and Arthur recognized him as the negative man who didn't seem to want Arthur's help or even think Ealdor stood a chance. According to what he had previously gathered, Merlin and the man had been childhood best friends.

The closest Arthur had ever had to a best friend was, well, Merlin. So it was nice to know said man had so much faith in him, thought Arthur drily.

"Nothing's changed there, then."

Hey! What Arthur did not understand was how such a happy-go-lucky person such as Merlin could have been so close with a man like, what was his name? Ah yes, _Will_.

"But, in time, I came to respect him for what he stands for, what he does."

"Yeah, I know what he stands for – princes and kings, all men like him."

"Will, don't bring what happened to your father into this."

Well now _that _was interesting. He wondered what had happened, since Merlin obviously thought this was the cause of Will's reluctant and resentful behavior towards the prince.

"I'm not."

Reallyyy…

"Why are you defending him so much? You're just his servant."

What? No! Merlin was also his friend, thank you very much. …Wasn't he? Arthur thought of how he treated Merlin, a bit rough, but Merlin still _did_ work for him… It was obvious to anybody he cared for Merlin… Wasn't it? Did Merlin think their relationship was strictly master-servant, too?

His question was soon answered as Merlin said stubbornly, "It isn't like that."

"Really? Well let's wait until the fighting begins and see who he sends in to die first; I guarantee you it won't be him."

Was he insinuating that Arthur would send Merlin in to die before him? He would never do that! Arthur did not even have to second-guess himself.

Merlin, the blonde was horrified to find, seemed to waver slightly before, to Arthur's relief, standing his ground in saying: "I trust Arthur with my life."

And I, you mine, Arthur almost reverently thought.

"Is that so? So he knows you secret then?"

Whoa whoa whoa whoa, what secret? There was nothing remarkably secretive to know about Merlin. Not that it was a big deal, Arthur was sure he knew whatever it was.

Merlin's face however seemed to say otherwise.

"Face it Merlin, you're living a lie – just like you were here. You're Arthur's servant nothing more. Otherwise you'd tell him the truth." And with that Will marched out the door.

Arthur leaned back on his heals and watched as Merlin sighed and sat down, running a hand through his raven hair. Arthur knew he should be angry, should be hurt, but somehow he knew that would come later.

At the moment all he could think about was that his friend – his best friend – was hurt and needed comforting after his best friend had chewed him out. The secret could wait.

Arthur nodded to himself firmly. Right now his friend needed him. That was another thing – Arthur would be more obvious that he cared and not so rough all the time.

Arthur had not missed the slight uncertainty when Will had told Merlin that Arthur thought Merlin just another servant. But, Will was right to think that – that was how Arthur treated him.

Well, not anymore. Arthur emerged from his thoughts and vows to find Merlin gone and he once again straightened up out of his hidden position and went after him.


End file.
